


Hot Chocolate in the TARDIS

by badumtsh



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badumtsh/pseuds/badumtsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to introduce Clara to the delicacy that is hot chocolate, but she wants a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Marissa, Rose, Christina, and Katie for helping the development of this. This is the first fic I've ever actually published so I'm super nervous. Also thanks to Marissa for beta'ing!
> 
> Reminder I do not own Doctor Who, I am just using these characters for the moment.
> 
> Edit: In case you didn't see the date this was written this takes place right after The Snowmen so I'm talking about Victorian-era Clara because she's all we knew when this was written.

The Doctor opened one door of the TARDIS and stepped inside, minding to keep it open for the woman following him. Clara hurried inside, pulling her shawl tighter around her. The snow outside had started to fall heavier, and was now peppered all over Clara’s hair and shoulders. The Doctor smiled at how nice she looked like that. Clara shook her head and ran her hands through her hair to get the snow out.

  
“It sure is cold out there!” she chuckled.

  
“Believe me, Clara,” the Doctor said, brushing snowflakes off his own shoulders, “I have seen far worse.”

  
Clara nodded her head. “Right: other planets and such.” She put her hands on her hips. “Well this English girl is not used to that amount of snow in her town so you must forgive her,” she gesticulated playfully, “not _all_ of us can be time-travelling geniuses that have been every when and where.” She grinned at him widely.

  
The Doctor looked down at his feet to hide his smile, when he thought of something. “You know, if you’re really so cold I ought to make you some hot chocolate.”

  
Clara’s eyes widen. “Oh, of course! I’ve never had any before, though.”

  
Now it was the Doctor’s turn to be surprised. “Never had hot chocolate? Oh it’s wonderful! The ancient Mayans and Aztecs even thought it was sacred! Never had…” he stopped flailing his arms to look right at Clara. “Alright then, you want to see new worlds and find new things? Well here’s adventure number one: hot chocolate!” Clara smiled softly up at him for a second, and nodded. With confirmation, the Doctor continued, “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen I was telling you about. Soufflés, right?” He took her shawl for her and then his own jacket, throwing them on the console. He linked arms with Clara before walking around the control room and into the hallway. Clara looked around the interior of the TARDIS in wonder, the Doctor’s eyes following hers. He had just redecorated the TARDIS and still wasn’t quite used to how it looked. They arrived in the kitchen and the Doctor unlinked their arms to open the fridge. He pulled out cartons of milk and cream and set them on the counter.

  
“What’s that?” Clara asked, pointing at the refrigerator.

  
The Doctor spun around to look at it, then at her. “It’s a refrigerator, it keeps food cool.” Clara chuckled a bit and opened the door, shivering when the cold air wafted out. “Is this from the future?”

  
“Yes, a few decades after your time,” the Doctor loved this part the most; the wonder in his companions eyes as they were introduced to new things, no matter how simple. The Doctor pulled sugar and cocoa out of a cabinet while Clara stared inside the refrigerator, eyes popping out of her head.

  
“This kitchen is wonderful,” she started, leaning against the counter where the Doctor had put out all of the ingredients. He turned his head to her with a large smile on his face.

  
“I’m glad you like it.” They stared at each other for a few moments, grinning. The Doctor coughed and mumbled something about hot chocolate, bringing them both back to reality.

  
He put on a kettle and brought out a saucepan to pour the cocoa and sugar in. He added the boiling water and went off on a rant about how some people make hot chocolate with just water and how much those people disgust him. Clara laughed with her head thrown back and the Doctor took that opportunity to reach around her to get the cream and milk. She felt his hand nudge her and realized what he was trying to do.

  
“Oh, I’ll get that!” she reached for the carton of cream at the same time the Doctor did, and their hands awkwardly met in a scramble. A strange spark went through the Doctor’s body at that contact, and he suddenly realized that the touch had gone on too long. His hand twitched and he started to pull away, but Clara obviously felt the same spark he did, and grabbed his hand before it could get any farther. She laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly. “Cream stealer,” she whispered. It was the Doctor’s turn to laugh, and he took the carton with his other hand.

  
“Ah, sorry!” he said quickly, trying to change the subject to anything but their intertwined hands. He shook the carton a bit, “but I need this.” He pulled his hand away to unscrew the cap and pour it into the saucepan. The Doctor reached for a spatula and stirred the mixture, which was a gorgeous color and smelled delectable. However, Clara no longer had eyes for what they were making. Their shoulders were still pressed together, and she wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing a bit. He gasped in surprise, making Clara giggle. She was quite a bit shorter than him, so she settled burying her face into his arm. Something the Doctor hadn’t felt in a while started to swell up in him. Suddenly, it felt like all the air had left the room and the only thing he could feel was Clara’s body pressed up against him. And wow, what a body it was…. He had to try his best not to stare at her low-cut red dress, but she looked really, _really_ wonderful in it. The Doctor turned off the stove and dropped the spatula he was using to stir, and instead moved his opposite hand around to rest in Clara’s long, brown hair. He snaked his fingers in and gently moved her head to his chest, turning so he had both arms wrapped around her. She squeezed him harder and looked at him with an expression that made his heart stutter.

  
“Hot chocolate’s ready,” he said softly, stroking her hair.

  
She scrunched her nose up at him. “Okay.”

  
They reluctantly pulled apart and the Doctor felt a twinge of loss. Clara was wonderful…never had a companion made such an impact on him in so little time. All the women who travelled with him were very important to him, and she was absolutely no exception. And her feelings toward him seemed different, too. The Doctor wasn’t blind, he knew more than a few of his companions had fancied him, but none of them were so overtly _affectionate_. And the strange part was… he _loved_ it.

  
He got two mugs out of a cabinet and poured the hot chocolate into them. Clara was already sitting at the end of the small wooden table at the side of the kitchen, and the Doctor brought the mugs over and set them down in front of the chairs.

  
“Careful,” the Doctor warned as Clara reached for it, “it might be hot. Nothing worse than a burnt tongue,” he smiled.

  
Clara raised the mug to her nose and felt the steam come off it. She set it down again. The Doctor stuck the tip of his tongue into the hot chocolate, testing the heat. Clara laughed at his face when he realized the drink was too hot.

  
“Oi! What are you laughing at, Clara?” he asked mock-offended, leaning back in his chair.

  
“You just remind me of a cat lapping up milk,” she said, covering her smile.

  
He leaned forward again. “Actually, I think some whipped cream could help cool this down,” he said, standing up and making his way to the fridge, “I probably have some whipped cream _somewhere_ in here.” After looking around for a few seconds, he pulled out a canister and brought it back to the table. He shook the can and sprayed a pile of cream on top of his drink. Clara’s jaw dropped.

  
“How does that work?”

  
“The cans,” the Doctor explained, shaking it, “are full of liquid cream and when you squeeze the nozzle,” he sprayed a bit on her drink, “it adds air and whips,” he set the can back on the table with a satisfied smile. It wasn’t quantum physics, but he still loved impressing his companions.

  
Clara dipped her finger into the small pile of whipped cream on her hot chocolate and put it in her mouth. The Doctor tried not to notice how her lovely pink lips wrapped around her finger and sucked the cream off. She pulled her finger out of mouth with a pop and smiled.

  
“That’s good.” She took the can and sprayed more on her drink.

  
The Doctor took his drink and sipped it, as it was now cool. The whipped cream made it taste even better.

  
Clara was drinking hers, when she looked back up at the Doctor and giggled harder than she had before.

  
 _Wow, she’s giggly today_ , he thought. “What, what is it?”

  
“You got a cream moustache!” she pointed her finger at her own upper lip.

  
The Doctor chuckled and reached his thumb up to wipe it off, when Clara stopped him.

  
“Wait! Let me do it,” she gave him a wicked grin, and suddenly the Doctor felt his stomach tighten and face turn red. Yet he stayed still, letting her do…whatever it is she wanted to do.

  
Clara scooted her chair to him so their knees were touching. She stood, slightly stooped over, and reached out her hand to his face. Tentatively, she cupped his cheek, and brushed her thumb over his lips. The Doctor couldn’t help but pout his lips a little so they touched her thumb. That contact made her thumb twitch, and her concentrated expression turned into a nervous smile and she quickly swiped her thumb over the offending whipped cream. Before the Doctor could even register what was happening, her mouth was on his and she was kissing him for all she was worth, her other hand shooting up to frame his face. Even more suddenly, he realized he was kissing her too, his hands on her shoulders and back, pulling her closer. Clara pulled away slightly and smiled, their noses still touching.

  
“Been wanting to do that all night.”

  
The Doctor gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Me too.” She giggled again and started kissing his cheeks and around his eyes. “Oi, you’re very giggly today aren’t you,” the Doctor said with a low voice. With her large skirt, she couldn’t exactly straddle him, so the Doctor settled with pulling her into his lap with one arm around her back and one holding both her legs. They continued kissing, and he ran his fingers in her long brown hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor realized he was getting hard, but Clara noticed before they could stop what they were doing.

  
She glanced down between them, “Oh, what’s that?” she asked playfully, “Looks like _someone_ already has plans for this evening.”

  
The Doctor was about to mumble out an apology, when she pressed her finger against his lips, shushing him, and whispered in his ear.

  
“I don’t mind.”

  
That was all the confirmation the Doctor needed, and soon he was undoing his bowtie and throwing it on the floor, his shirt and vest soon following. He played with the top button on Clara’s dress.

  
“This is very pretty on you,” he gave her a quick kiss and lowered his voice, “but I really want it off now.” Clara moaned at that and leaned away from him a bit to unbutton her dress, causing all the blood to rush from the Doctor’s head and to…. _other_ places that needed a bit more attention. The red dress made her breasts look very, well, _perky_ and it was incredibly hard not to notice. She must have been the prized barmaid back in her town. Clara got the bodice unbuttoned, but it wouldn’t really _open_ unless she actually stood up and took the whole dress off. She giggled and apologized, hopping off the Doctor’s lap and pulling her arms out of the sleeves and pushing the dress around her ankles. Next she rid herself of her chemise and drawers until she was standing gloriously naked. The Doctor was busy take off his own trousers, but had to pause to take her in. She was… wow, she was absolutely _beautiful_. Her curves made the Doctor’s mouth water and he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over her. He deftly pulled off his pants and Clara took that as her cue to sit back on his lap and grind against him. His hands first had to feel her breasts, pinching her nipples until she squeaked. At a particularly sharp gasp, his hands stilled and he worriedly looked up at her.

  
“No, don’t _stop_ ,” she complained, canting her hips in retaliation, making the Doctor groan. He gave her a wicked grin and lifted her breasts up, taking a hard nipple in his mouth. She squirmed against him, hands tangling in his hair and pushing his face farther into her chest (the Doctor had no complaints there). He bit her lightly, and continued pinching the other nipple before switching sides. Clara bucked her hips up in his lap, obviously wanting him to touch another part of her. He released her breast with a ‘pop’ and gave it a quick kiss before bending his head to kiss further down her body. Clara gripped the back of the chair and tried to lift herself up so the Doctor could continue, but it wasn’t quite working. The Doctor instead picked her up and set her on the table, standing in front of her and plundering her mouth again. He took his cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes. Clara broke the kiss and took him in her hand, causing the Doctor to let out an embarrassing gasp. She laughed and started pumping him until he stopped her hand.

  
“Later… later.”

  
The Doctor kissed down her body until he reached her mound. She opened her legs a bit wider for him while he got down on his knees and pulled her hips so she was closer to the edge of the table. Clara was even more beautiful from this angle, and she looked down at him with such trust in her eyes…possibly even something more. A thought passed through the Doctor’s that maybe he hasn’t made a terrible mistake.

  
“Can I do this for you?” he asked with his eyes on hers, mouth just inches from between her legs.

  
She nodded, “Anything you want.” That solidified it.

  
He pushed her thighs apart and peppered one with kisses meant to tease. She squirmed and he knew she was ready for his mouth. Her cunt was pink and dripping and absolutely gorgeous. He moved his mouth in and licked around her folds. The sounds she made were _divine_ , and good encouragement too.

  
“You’re so wet, darling,” he murmured.

  
“It’s just what you do to me,” she said in a breathy voice.

  
He growled and moved back in, lapping at her clit this time, causing her back to arch and her hands to grab his hair. The Doctor could feel her legs tremble around his head, and he felt very proud that he could emit such a reaction from her. He was getting off on it too, his cock twitching. He reached down to stroke it, as if that would calm it down for the time being. Clara let out a sharp gasp when the Doctor stuck his tongue in her opening swirled it around. Judging by her reactions, he debated whether he could make her come with just his tongue or if he had to use his fingers too.

  
He didn’t.

  
A few more thrusts of his tongue did it for her, and Clara was screaming his name and gripping his hair so hard he thought she might pull it out. She released a little extra moisture when she came, which the Doctor licked up as she was coming down from her high. He stood up and kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her as close as he possibly could. She eagerly accepted her own taste from his lips and sucked on his tongue.

  
“Do you like how you taste?” he asked when she pulled away.

  
“Yes,” she said confidently, “but do you?” One eyebrow was raised.

  
“I _love_ it.”

  
Clara giggled (the Doctor quickly realized she only giggled like this when she was turned on) and gave him another kiss. The Doctor noticed that she wasn’t shy at all in bed (or, er, kitchen table), unlike how he would expect a 19th century woman to be. Yes…she was something different.

  
She glanced down between them at his standing cock, eyes flickering back to the Doctor’s face expectantly. The Doctor understood and tapped one hand on the table, trying to think of the best way to go about this business. He turned his head to look around the room and noticed the chair he had been sitting in.

  
“Is the chair okay?” he asked.

  
“Wonderful.”

  
With her confirmation, he grabbed her ass (what a _lovely_ squeal she made) and lifted her off the table, keeping their bodies in contact, and backed up a bit to sit back down in the chair. Without hesitation, she took him in hand and pumped him a few times before positioning herself over him. She sank down on him with a gasp and stilled for a moment, getting used to the feeling. The Doctor had to take a moment too; she was so wet and _tight_ and felt like absolute heaven around him. She put her hands on his neck and shoulders and leaned in, brushing her lips against his ear.

  
“You feel so good.”

  
The Doctor groaned and began thrusting into her. Clara grabbed his shoulders and rolled her hips against him. The Doctor was struck by how beautiful she looked: eyes closed, parted lips red and swollen from kissing, tits bouncing as she met his thrusts with equal vigor. He wanted to make this so good for her, at that moment he’d do anything to make her look like this again. The Doctor reached between them and flicked her clit. She gasped and her eyes immediately opened, her face twisted in a smile and she playfully smacked his shoulder. He repeated his action until she slumped over, their cheeks pressed together, turning her head to kiss him all over his face.

  
“You’ll be the death of me, chin-boy,” she mumbled against his nose.

  
The Doctor thrust against her harder than he had been, bringing her back to. He felt his orgasm building up, and judging by the way her hip-rocking was getting sloppy, she was getting close too.

  
She kissed both his cheeks and whispered to him, “I want you to come in me,” and just like that, their combined thrusts became even more urgent. Clara ground her clit down on his hips and she was gone, digging her fingernails into his arms so hard he thought she might draw blood. He felt her cunt tighten and she cried out his name (if he was being honest, his name said breathily in her voice was quickly becoming his favorite sound). She slumped on top of him, perfect tits in his face. He nipped at one, causing her to contract again, and after a few more rough thrusts, he was coming inside her, gasping her name as she stroked his hair and rubbed against him.

  
The Doctor relaxed and his head fell back, giving Clara a good opportunity to kiss his exposed neck. He laughed throatily and pulled on the back of her head to kiss her on the lips. They were content to lazily kiss for a few moments until the Doctor lifted her off his lap so he could pull out of her. He noticed his come around her opening and felt a rush of heat go through his body at the sight.

  
Clara turned her head to the two mugs on the table, long-forgotten. “The hot chocolate is probably really cold by now.”

  
The Doctor chuckled and ran his hand down her back. “Well, we’ll just have to microwave it.”

  
“Microwave it?” she leaned away and gave him the eyebrow again.

  
“Oh, Clara, you’ll love microwaves, they’re a whole new adventure!”

  
“Oh believe me, I’ve had enough of an adventure today,” she kissed him hard.

  
“But they’re so _fascinating_ , the idea of radiation being able to be used in such a compact…” his mouth went on autopilot about the history of microwaves and their function, but he felt Clara curl up against him and rest her head on his chest, and he was truly content as she listened with interest.


End file.
